Assimilation
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Il pouvait voir la différence entre celui qu'il était avant et celui qu'il était maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas voir quand la transition s'était effectuée. Quand Zuko avait été relégué au second plan par Lee.


**Assimilation**

En tant que maître du feu, il était impossible à Zuko de paresser au lit, étant donné que le soleil le réveillait immanquablement dès qu'il commençait à apparaître à l'horizon. Ça pouvait être assez agaçant, parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'était couché tard…

Avec un gros soupir, il rejeta ses draps et se leva pour aller se rincer la figure dans l'évier de la salle de bains. Ça suffisait toujours à chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil qui lui collaient les paupières…

_Une autre journée qui commence… Avec la paye du soir, il faudra aller faire les courses, les placards sont pratiquement vides… Est-ce que Jin sera encore là ? Par Agni, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à venir, après le fiasco d'il y a trois jours…_

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder, ou son oncle allait croire qu'il se sentait mal, et Pao leur ferait la tête s'ils arrivaient en retard au salon de thé. Enfin, il n'oserait jamais retenir ça sur leur salaire, vu les recettes qu'il faisait depuis l'arrivée d'Iroh…

Zuko ouvrit les yeux.

Dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus de l'évier, deux prunelles jaunes lui renvoyèrent un regard fatigué.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un prince.

La réalisation frappa Zuko avec une telle force qu'il s'agrippa à l'évier pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

Le reflet dans le miroir n'appartenait pas au Prince déchu de la Nation du Feu, l'adolescent furieux réfléchissant aux moyens qui lui permettraient de regagner son honneur et son rang (l'amour de son père) en mettant la main sur l'Avatar.

Non, c'était le reflet de Lee, l'un des innombrables réfugiés échoués dans le pire quartier de Ba Sing Se, un garçon obligé de travailler pour aider son oncle à payer le loyer de l'appartement et s'inquiétant à l'idée de sauter le déjeuner par manque d'argent.

Ce n'était pas Zuko qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Juste Lee.

Quand l'échange avait-il eu lieu ? Quand le prince orgueilleux avait-il cédé la place au paysan obligé de se salir les mains ? Quand avait-il oublié qui il était réellement ?

Il ne savait pas. Il _voyait _la différence entre celui qu'il avait été alors qu'il pourchassait encore l'Avatar et celui qu'il était maintenant, mais il ne _pouvait pas _déterminer le moment où la transition s'était effectuée. Elle s'était faite, voilà tout.

Il voulait pleurer.

_« Zuko… quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais qui tu es. »_

Mais il avait oublié. Il avait laissé Lee prendre le contrôle, reléguer Zuko au second plan. Il avait oublié son origine royale, tout ça pour prétendre être un paysan du Royaume de la Terre. Il avait laissé son déguisement devenir son identité.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Dire qu'il croyait avoir perdu son honneur lors de l'Agni Kai avec son père. Dire qu'il avait cru avoir touché le fond à cet instant – banni, défiguré, que pouvait-il encore lui arriver ?

_Te laisser prendre à ton propre mensonge_, susurra une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait affreusement à celle d'Ozai. _Déshonorer ton nom et tes ancêtres en refusant de rester vrai à ce que tu es, un maître du feu de la famille royale. Tu as joué à être un esclave sans nom, une de ces créatures qu'on trouve par dizaines dans les rues de n'importe quelle ville. A présent, c'est tout ce que tu es, _Lee_._

Non. Non, il n'était pas Lee. Il n'était _pas _Lee. Il n'appartenait pas au Royaume de la Terre. Il n'était pas un vulgaire serveur de thé vivant dans un bidonville.

_Mais c'est ce que voient ceux qui te côtoient à longueur de journée. Ils ne voient pas _Zuko. _Ils ne voient que _Lee.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bains.

« Zuko ? »

_Non_, pensa l'adolescent avec un désespoir aigu. _Pas Zuko. Zuko est mort et enterré._

« Zuko, est-ce que tout va bien ? Es-tu malade ? »

Rageusement, le garçon s'essuya les yeux.

« Non ! » aboya-t-il. « Laissez-moi tranquille, mon oncle ! »

« Très bien, mais prépare-toi vite, ou tu n'auras pas le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant d'aller travailler ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'est pas conseillé de démarrer sa journée le ventre vide ? »

Un conseil simple, du bon sens populaire. C'était parfaitement approprié pour _Lee._

« Non » répondit-il la gorge nouée. « Vous n'en avez pas besoin. »


End file.
